


Beneath the Galra

by HannaVictoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: Even before Sam Holt's message, the people living in the Garrison's long shadow knew something was up. It was too clear not to see trouble was coming, people living around the base and her sister facilities were among the most prepared when the Galra did attack.They also took in the scarce few surviving pilots they found, but after the initial wave they were driven underground. Literally in this case. They can't get him back, they can't get message out, they can't wake him up and the galra are building right on top of them without even realizing it.Sure hope Voltron comes soon.





	1. Beneath the Galra

**Author's Note:**

> There are weirder things than misplacing a downed pilot in the chaos of total war.

We found a man today, in among some wreckage. He still hasn’t woken up. The radio talked for years about how aliens could invade. Even before then, we who lived in its long shadow knew there was something wrong.

Lots of kooks living out here, most of them are nice and it still wasn’t lizard people ‘Are their lizard people aliens? How scaly do you suppose a Galra is?’ Amelie was pretty sure she didn’t want to find out this way.

Dr. Holt had been right though, all that faith in people. The locals had all started helping the kooks prepare something for everyone even before he’d made his announcement. Mama had thought maybe some ecological disaster was on the horizon. At the time, it made more sense than aliens.

So not understanding they’d gone with a general plan. Stockpiling in the extensive cave networks that dotted the area. The local geologists were originally pretty scandalized at the thought of doing our own digging.

After aliens became a real possibility several of them had jumped right on board, making doubly sure the tunnels were crafted safely. Future generations would benefit from every inch of natural cavern we could preserve, but the current and future generations would benefit from an underground sanctuary.

So, when the Galra came, everyone for miles upon miles had had a go bag for months, if not years. Many of us had little to offer the Garrison. So, we had made ourselves feel useful carving out homes away from home in the shelter.

Who knows how many thought they’d ever use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Galra bore through solid rock, which feels like some kind of metaphor for the Galra Empire if we're being honest.

The man still isn’t awake. The old military folks, ‘“No such thing as ex-military.”’ They said his rags were the remains of a pilot suit. It probably saved his life, that and a century and a half or-so’s worth of emergency crash technology.

         “He’s probably from the base, but hell if we can get there. The plains leading up to that shield are a death gauntlet.” It was a pity, Adam could have used their help.

         They had doctors, three whole counties worth (two and a half small clinics worth). They had all the medical tech they could muster. They even had a small hard copy medical library, useful now. Small town doctors don’t know much about coma patients or whatever this guy was.

         Some of the survivalists and other folk who’d really been green berets or what have you had checked up on everyone’s homes. Robots and/or guys in armor had been trying to round people up, but around the Garrison there was no one.

         Amelie wasn’t privilege to whatever tricks they were using to guard the tunnel entrances but after about a month they began searching some of the caverns. Some of them were collapsed further in to keep the Galra out.

         Whether they’d done it in convincingly natural looking way or if the Galra just couldn’t be bothered to dig out a few rats in a tunnel, no one quite knew. They had been able to conceal a fair few other exits, natural and manmade.

         That became more of a problem as the Galra began to settle in, they brought people in from the nearest cities and started to dig. Not for them, by some miracle that ever widening bore hole was in through the pocket of solid bedrock they’d had to work _around_ while crafting their home. The problem was, there was Galra marching above all but their furthest tunnels.

         They were now under an enemy base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fudged some geography I think? *shrugs*
> 
> Surprise! To the shock of probably not many the title is not just literal, but a very immediate kind of literal.
> 
> Wonder what sort of fun things being that close to the wonder of public safety that is the Galran military will bring? (Upfront: I don't kill characters)


End file.
